mondaijifandomcom-20200223-history
Kudou Asuka
Background A beautiful and rich young lady who has the ability to command others with her words. She was bored in her world because she could command everyone. She wanted a change when she came across the invitation to Minature Garden. At the beginning of the anime it shows that she lives in an alternate dimension where she is a few years or decades past an big war. It has also been explained later on in the anime she can only control people who are weaker than her which shows that she would not be able to control Black Rabbit or Izayoi, judging by their sheer power. Appearance Asuka has long brown hair that is fringed and braided at the ends on either side and reaches past her waist.On either side of her head are large red bows. In her initial appearance, she wore a white blouse with a yellow ribbon bow tie, a navy blue business skirt and brown heels. From Episode 3 and onwards she wears a red dress given to her by Black Rabbit which is said to be enchanted with a slight protective spell. The dress is decorated with fancy red bows and ribbons to match her own. Personality Asuka is very confident in herself and shows authority in her presence correlating to her Gift, "Authority". Coming from a successful family she is proud of her family name. She is the most serious of the trio but is very kind and friendly to whomever she considers a friend. Due to her dislike of manipulating people and her hopes of obtaining true friends, she intends to give up her powerful Gift of control on people by twisting it to be a Gift that is able to manipulate other Gifts. Relationships You Kasukabe ' You and Asuka have been on good terms since coming to the Miniature Garden. She was the first friend You met when they first arrived. She has shown concerned for You's safety such as when You bet her life when challenging the Griffin and when she came back wounded after battling corrupt Galdo Gasper in a Gift Game. In various parts of the story, they are seen to go together in trainings, shopping and even finding the same mentor to train under. 'Izayoi Sakamaki ' Initially put off by Izayoi's demeanor and cocky attitude, Asuka has since come to respect Izayoi's strength and intelligence. She was surprised and complimented him when he won Black Rabbit's Gift Game, revealing that he was smarter than he appeared to be, albeit his method stayed true to his brute way of going about things. Izayoi also promises to hold a Festival to honor the sun together with her and the others of the Community.Later on in the battle with Ratten, it is written in the light novel that she pulled through when she remembered her promise with Izayoi and broke free from Ratten's flute enchantments. 'Garol Gundark ''' Her mentor who teaches her to have patience and not to use her full potential. This is because he believe in keeping the best cards hidden till the time calls for the cards to be placed on the pile. He also said to Izayoi: " Her Gift is very strong. I've not heard of evaporating a metal bar with just a Gift that's suposed to give a small spark for kindling fire." when Izayoi had asked him about his appraisal of her current strength. To help reduce the expenses, he provides her with lessons on strategizing battle plans. To reduce the wastage of Gifts that comes from the incompatibility of attacks. Though this is only implied by his words that needn't be clear for Izayoi to understand. Plot After Volume4, she feels uneasy as she watched the gap between her and You widen with the spike in You's powers. In volume5, she will regain a bit of that confidence and in Volume6, she will be given new Gifts that will put her capabilities to good use. Gifts '''Authority - A powerful Gift that lets her control people, even against their will, by issuing verbal commands at the target. There have been cases where this ability has been broken such as attempting to control Lauis Perseus who claims that Asuka's Gift only works on those with low level Gifts, which turns out to be true as Asuka's Gift proven to be completely ineffective against those more powerful than her. Although the aforementioned as well as Galdo Gasper remained fully conscious while under Asuka's control, others such as Jin Russel were not aware that they were under her control and what they were doing implying that opponents with stronger Gifts under her command have a degree of resistance to Asuka's Gift. It is unknown how Asuka acquired this ability or if she was born with it but claims that she has possessed this power at a very young age. Black Rabbit informs her that she refined this ability through use and practice. Since coming to Miniature Garden, Asuka discovered that her Gift also can control the Gifts of items, objects, and weapons. Initially and for the most part, she faced difficulties in controlling Gifts as proven when she was incapable of commanding majority of the Gifts the No Name community had left because they refused to obey her. This is due to her lack of talent in this area compared to commanding people. However, Asuka will be able to overcome most of this problem after practice and refinement. Asuka's true ability she later discovered is to strengthen Gifts, to the point where even low level Gifts can counter against divine Gifts. Last update on her Gift's true nature is the endowment of a type of Gift close to Divinity to the person/Gift that she utilises and her Gift is still growing. Deen - 'A Giant hollow armor that is made out of retractable steel, also known to be a precious sacred metal that can only be forged by the purebloods of the Dragons lineage. The same material as that which made Sun Wu Kong's Golden Rod. 'Amalthea -''' A she-goat that has impenetrable defense, speed and can even be increased in abilities to withstand short periods of Divinity endowment. 'Mel -' A little faerie that can use Earth based abilities. Not really clear if it is a Gift for Asuka but it is said that Garol is training Asuka to use Mel instead of Deen. Since Deen always gets bashed up after large scale wars.... '''Flute of Ratten Trivia Asuka's name means "Tomorrow Fragrance". She stars as the cover character of Volume 2 Shiroyasha once stated that Asuka was the youngest of the group Gallery Asuka_K.jpg Rat Foot.jpg Mondaiji (1).jpg kipop.jpg Detail kudou.gif Asudo.jpg Asudo2.jpg Tyyy.jpg imhhg.jpg Imagdiebwidgge.jpg Ideshmage.jpg Imdghhage.jpg Imasabwtruage.jpg Ep2.5.png Imfghhjiage.jpg Imfgghhsdage.jpg Imafghhhgge.jpg Imfhjkopkmmage.jpg Immn.jpg Imagvbhjjjnhe.jpg Imafbnjkiioppjge.jpg Sword2.jpg Asuka and Lights.jpg Game.jpg Mech with Asuka.jpg Sile.jpg 612842-mondai_ji_tachi_ga_isekai_kara_kuru_sou_desu_yo___01___large_07.jpg MGIKKSDYKudouGiftGame1.1.png 612858-mondai_ji_tachi_ga_isekai_kara_kuru_sou_desu_yo___01___large_27.jpg YBYYJ.png Waterw.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters